


i still remember the way you taste

by underthecitylights



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Exes, First Love, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Idol Byun Baekhyun, Light Angst, M/M, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthecitylights/pseuds/underthecitylights
Summary: No matter how hard he tried, Sehun still couldn't forget Baekhyun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33
Collections: the light and wind





	i still remember the way you taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oohsehyunee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohsehyunee/gifts).



> This was written and posted a long time ago (lmao) on my then "secret" au Twitter account (@exoexhoe). Unfortunately, just the previous month my account was suspended and I'm still trying to retrieve it. I've been looking through all my files and docs to recover all drabbles. Luckily, this was saved on my old phone. 🥺
> 
> Reposting so I won't lose it anymore. Also, as requested by a friend. 🥺❤️
> 
> No proofreading done! Tenses were adjusted, though. Lol.

Sehun once again glanced at the group tables away from theirs. He still could not believe that he’s back. That his ex— Byun Baekhyun— was back.

Byun Baekhyun was Sehun’s first love. They were both so in love that their break-up was an utter shock to all their friends. As much as it hurt for the both of them, it was a mutual decision. Baekhyun was set to debut as an idol and reach his childhood dream. But along with the sweet taste of success came the bitter exchange; he had to let go of Sehun as dating was absolutely prohibited for rookies.

Baekhyun initially suggested for him and Sehun to secretly date, despite Sehun’s disapproval since it could potentially harm Baekhyun’s starting career, but it did not last long when they were eventually caught by Baekhyun’s manager (gladly). It wasn’t safe for them to date as he had a fair amount of sasaengs, especially that he had just started, so for the sake of Baekhyun’s dreams, they decided to cut it off completely. Both figured out staying as friends weren’t going to do them any good, not when they still have their feelings for each other intact.

Baekhyun remained in Seoul while Sehun went back to their hometown. Despite their mutual agreement and the distance, Sehun didn't stop supporting Baekhyun. He bought every single merch and album the singer had released and went to every concert he had. To him, it felt like he was pining for the older man all over again but it didn’t matter to Sehun. He knew the love he has for Baekhyun will never go away so he continued to embrace it wholeheartedly.

Now, five years later, he couldn't believe he was seeing Baekhyun back in their hometown; in the very restaurant he’s dining at. He felt his heart flip with joy but nervous, too. He wanted to approach him, like what his friends suggested, but he just couldn’t find the courage to do so. So he stayed glued to his seat and watched him from afar, eating and chatting happily with his members from his group.

“You know Sehun, at this point, you’d make a hole out of Baekhyun’s head by the amount of staring you’re doing.” Sehun’s friend, Junmyeon, teased him.

Sehun’s other friends snickered at it and Sehun could only roll his eyes. At that, he continued eating his noodles.

“Why won’t you just go and say hi?” suggested Jongdae. “I still can’t believe you used to date THE Byun Baekhyun.”

Sehun rolled his eyes again before he shrugged. “It’s been years. I just can’t go and do it.”

“Why not?” Junmyeon asked.

“Won’t it be awkward? I mean, it’s been years since we lost contact. It would be weird to suddenly appear in front of him and say hi.”

“I don’t think so. I’m pretty sure Baekhyun would want to meet you, too.” The smile on Junmyeon’s face seemed a bit reassuring but Sehun didn’t even understand why.

He just ignored it and stole another glance at the man, only to be disappointed to know he already left. He sighed and focused back on his food but he already lost the appetite to finish it.

Sehun went straight home after their dinner. He just finished taking a shower when his doorbell rang. He wasn't expecting any visitors so he hesitated on opening it. But when he’s sure the person was not leaving, he ended up doing so; only to be taken completely by surprise at the person standing behind his door.

“Baekhyun?” His greeting sounded more like a question.

The said idol smiled and gave an awkward wave. “Hi?”

Sehun couldn't even believe his own eyes. The most famous idol, the main vocalist of the most popular Korean boy group now, was standing right outside his doorstep. The man he loved and still loved all these years was right here, in front of him.

“It’s a bit cold out here. Do you mind if I come in?” Baekhyun’s eyes were still bright and shiny, just like how Sehun remembered them to be. And like a few years back, he still found himself lost in those beautiful orbs.

“Uhm, Sehun?” Baekhyun tried to call for his attention again and this time, he had succeeded.

Sehun was sputtering incoherent words as he stepped aside to allow Baekhyun to enter. The reaction only caused the idol to giggle. Baekhyun sat on his couch, patting the spot beside him for Sehun to sit on. The younger male did as he was told.

“You seem quiet," Baekhyun observed.

“I-I’m just surprised.”

Baekhyun chuckled and joked around, “Is it the first time that your house has been graced by the presence of a celebrity?”

“Well, yeah. Sure is.”

“I’m kidding, Sehun. I hope I did not disturb or anything?”

Sehun shook his head. “No, I just got home, too.”

“Figures.”

“Huh?”

“Well" — Baekhyun looked away with an evident redness on the tip of his ear — “I saw you earlier at the restaurant. You were dining out with your friends, I believe?”

Baekhyun murmured the last few words, “or as I hope they are.”

But luckily for him, Sehun was too shocked to hear that part. “You did?”

“Yeah, but I was too shy to approach you. Besides, it was in public and we were in a hurry so we had to leave early in order not to be mobbed.”

“Oh...”

“Yeah...”

The two went silent for a while, not knowing what to say.

Well, not really, since they surely knew the questions and everything they wanted to tell each other but they didn’t seem to have enough courage to say it. At least, not yet. So Baekhyun settled with a basic “So, how have you been?”

Sehun licked his lower lip and bit it lightly, a habit Baekhyun knew he does when he’s contemplating on what to say. The taller eventually answered, “I’m fine. Work is taking a toll on me but other than that, I’m good. How about you?”

“Tired, twenty four-seven.” He chuckled. “We have nonstop practices and never-ending schedules but it’s better than nothing.”

Sehun looked at Baekhyun. “It must be hard to be an idol.”

“It is.” Baekhyun looked back at him. “Especially when you have someone you love so much.”

Sehun took it as a good sign and finally gave in to his desires. He pulled the idol closer to him and kissed him full on his mouth, to which the latter happily gave back. The kiss started soft, with their lips moving against each other. It is when Baekhyun moaned that Sehun took his chance and dipped his tongue inside Baekhyun’s warm cavern.

Every kiss, every sound, every touch told how much they’ve missed and how much they still love each other.

“God, I still remember the way you taste,” Sehun whispered in between their kisses.

“So do I," Baekhyun answered as he climbed on Sehun’s lap. “And I don’t think I’ll ever forget.”

Sehun’s lips moved down, nipping at Baekhyun’s jaw, easily finding the spot that had Baekhyun moaning the most years back. He realized, nothing much has changed. Maybe the older’s hairstyle did or his current status in terms of his popularity and name. But beyond all that, he’s still the Byun Baekhyun he knew. The Byun Baekhyun he loved.

“Sehun...” the man on his lap called. The latter only hummed in response. Baekhyun moaned before he told Sehun something he wanted to tell him before things got... heated. “My dating ban has been lifted.”

Sehun stopped his ministrations and looked at Baekhyun whose eyes are closed, mouth slightly open from the pleasure Sehun was giving him. Feeling Sehun’s gaze at him, he opened his eyes and looked at the latter.

“What did you say?”

Baekhyun held his face on both sides and repeated, “My dating ban has been lifted. You’re... not dating anyone, right? I hope?”

Sehun didn’t answer. He only kissed him back and held his waist tighter. Perhaps that was already his answer.

Baekhyun smiled in the kiss and tightened his hold on Sehun’s neck.

“Fuck, that’s making me so happy, Baek.” A kiss. “Does it mean I can court you again?”

Baekhyun laughed at that and kissed his nose. “Silly. Why don’t we skip the courtship and go back to dating?”

Sehun slowly stood up, carrying Baekhyun in his arms (legs hugging Sehun tightly) and walked to his room. “How does marriage sound like?”

Baekhyun giggled. “I love that.” Then he leaned in, his lips ghosting Sehun’s ears. “But I think, we’re about to go straight to the honeymoon.”

Sehun let out a deep, small growl, feeling all turned on at Baekhyun’s antics. He carefully put Baekhyun on his bed and smirked. “I guess I don’t mind that either.”


End file.
